The Shape-Shifter
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Scarlett is walking home one night and find the Turtles fighting the Kraang. It turns out she can help them fight the Kraang, and she s a mutant too! Raph X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

Scarlett was walking home when she heard a familiar voice, "The ones known as 'the Turtles-'"

"Turtles?" Scarlett whispered as she creeped closer to the voice. She peered down an alley way and saw Kraang bots fighting giant turtles; and the turtles were losing.

"Hey Kraang!" she shouted down the alley. As they turned to her, her fingers turned to knives and she threw the blades at the Kraang. Each finger hit the Kraang straight in the face, spinning around in the air before reconnecting with her hands and returning to their normal state. Each robot fell over, ejecting a brain which would growl and crawl away. "Oh no you don't," Scarlett said and she took off running. Only a few steps into her run, she began to crouch down, dark hair grew all over her body, her teeth sharpened and a tail grew out of her backside as she ran past the Turtles.

"Who was that?" Raph asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Leo said and they all scaled the walls and ran across the roof after the mysterious girl.

It took them a while to catch up (and keep up) with her. Raph even said, "Man, she's fast."

"Come on, we've almost got her."

"Where is she going anyway?" Mikey asked. Then Donnie starting calculating where they were relative to other places and Kraang locations and Mikey interrupted saying "Yeah, sure."

"Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"It's just following after someone, how hard could it be?"

As they bickered Scarlett had cornered the Kraang into a seemingly abandoned warehouse. "Sh," Leo said, as they snuck in without being seen. Once inside though, Mikey couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Whoa, what is this place?" he whispered.

"Looks like some kind of lab," Donnie said.

"Look," Leo said, seeing Scarlett capture the Kraang in jars.

"Gotcha," she said with a smirk, bringing the jar to a giant glass aquarium. Only instead of water, it was full of gas from Dimension X and Kraang. "In you go," she said dumping the other Kraang inside, "That makes 17," she said.

"She's capturing Kraang?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, but why?" Donnie asked.

"Who'd want to see those freaks all the time?" asked Raph.

"You know I can hear you," Scarlett said, "Why don't you just come down?"

"How'd you hear us?" Mikey asked.

"Wolf ears," she said pulling her hood off of her head, revealing wolf ears and her short, brown hair.

"Whoa, you're a mutant too!" Mikey said and everyone face-palmed.

"No Mikey, she just turned into a wolf because all humans do that," Raph said, angered.

"He's not too bright, is he?" Scarlett asked.

"No," they all agreed.

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"Enough about Mikey, what about you, Miss...?"

"Scarlett Lowell," she answered, "But just call me Scarlett, and stop being so formal, you're not the President or anything" she said, walking over to a hammock and laying down.

"Scarlett, we were wondering-"

"About the whole wolf thing?"

"And the throwing knives and the Kraang Zoo you have over there," Raph said.

"You might want to take a seat then because it's kind of a long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's a summary of Scarlett's story:**

**She was captured by the Kraang and experimented on. She got the DNA of a bunch of animals and some equipment fell into the 'mutant goo' as she calls it as she tried to fight back. With so much animal DNA and weapons, she got a little of everything and can shape-shift now. She captures Kraang and keeps them in a kind of jail so she can trade them for mutagen and figure out how it works.**

"So, if you can change at any time, why keep the wolf ears?" Raph asked.

"Wolves have better hearing than humans. Plus it's pretty cool, being able to shape-shift."

"And why keep all the Kraang in one place? Won't they find you here?" Donnie asked.

"I have places to stay all over the city, this is just my current residence. I'm actually going to move again soon."

"Hey! You could stay with us!" Mikey chimed in.

"Mikey!" his brothers snapped.

"We can't just bring her to the lair."

"What? It'd be fun to hang out with another mutant that's not trying to kill us."

"How do we know if we can trust her?" Leo asked.

"You're one to talk Mr. Bring-Karai-Home."

"That was different!"

"Yeah but she had been trying to kill us for months."

"And she," Donnie gestured to Scarlett, "did capture a bunch of Kraang. It's not like she'll tell."

"How do you know?"

"She's a mutant too, by revealing us, she reveals herself," Donnie said matter of factly.

"He's got a point," Scarlett interrupted, "And what's this 'lair' you mentioned?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Come on, you have to show me."

"And why's that?"

"Well, you did kind of break into my house."

"Fine...you can stay with us."

"Sweet. Where exactly is this lair?"

Leo glanced over at the Kraang tank, "Follow us," he said simply and the four brothers jumped up to the ceiling and left through a window.

Raph stopped for a second "Try to keep up," he said with a smirk.

Scarlett smirked and turned into a bird (white-throated needletail) and flew up past Raph. She landed on the nearest roof, turned back to a human and said, "I was gonna say the same about you," she smirked and took off running.

"Hey!" Raph ran after her, enjoying the sight ahead of him. Scarlett was running and flipping from roof to roof with practices ease. She slowed down when the others had stopped. "So, where now?"

"The sewers."

"You guys live in the sewers?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Mikey said.

"No wonder I've never seen you guys before."

"Don't get to grossed out," Raph said from behind.

"Finally caught up, huh?" Raph growled at that.

"That's only because you got a head start," he argued.

"So me getting a head start is why it took you so long?"

"Yeah! Well...wait."

"Come on you guys!" Leo called.

"Coming!" they said at the same time before coming down.

"So, you guys are like brothers?"

"Yeah."

"And you are turtles that live in the sewers and fight aliens? And nobody notices this?"

"We're very careful to stay hidden."

"Yeah, most normal people don't see us," Raph said, hoping to irritate her.

He was shocked a bit when she responded by saying, "It's a good thing I'm not normal then."

"Here we are."

"Welcome to Casa Turtle!" Mikey said.

"That's original," Scarlett said under her breath.

"Just don't tell Mikey that."

"Nice place you've got here."

"Hey guys!" April called from the other side of the room, having finished more training with Splinter.

"Who's this?" the girls asked at the same time.

"This is Scarlett," Leo said.

"Sup," she said before Leo continued.

"We met her on patrol. She's a mutant."

"Yeah, I could sense that, but...you don't look like one..." April stopped when Scarlett pulled her hood off her head to reveal her ever-present wolf ears.

"I'm a shapeshifter," Scarlett explained.

"Cool, so you can turn into, like, anything?"

"Pretty much. Oh, and what's your name?"

"April O'Neil, nice to meet you."

"You too," Scarlett sat down on the couch, "So how do you know the turtles?"

As the girls talked, Leo explained to Splinter why they brought Scarlett down, "She has a whole tank full of Kraang Brains," Mikey said.

"And the Kraang will probably find out where she lives at this rate. I think she should stay with us," Raph said.

"And she can help me in my research on mutagen," Donnie said.

"Or something less boring and nerdy, like taking down Kraang."

"She could be very useful," Leo said.

"Then she is welcome in our home."

"Here that Scarlett? You can stay with us!" Mikey said.

"Sweet."

"You can stay in the room next to Raph's."

"And where would that be?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left."

"K, I'll just go get settled in. And, thanks. It was getting annoying rooming with all those Kraang," she laughed a bit. "I'm just gonna go get my things."

"You need any help?" Raph asked.

"Uh, sure, thanks."

It only took an hour for Scarlett to move in, with Raph's help that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett sat and watched as the others trained. It was clear that Raph and Leo had a kind of sibling rivalry from the way they sparred; Leo won this time. "Scarlett," Splinter's voice surprised her. "Would you like to spar as well?"

"Sure, with who?"

"Michelangelo, you have not been up in a while. Why don't you be the first to spar with Scarlett."

"Alright! Let's see what you've got," he said excitedly. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya."

"Yamme!" **(A/N spelling?)**

**Mickey:** Scarlett turned her fingers to throwing stars and Mickey charged at her. With a flick of her wrist, his nunchucks were pinned to the wall. Scarlett easily flipped Mickey over and pinned him on his back. "Thanks for going easy on me," she smirked.

**Donnie:** Scarlett didn't even have to transform. Donnie came at her and was ready to throw one horizontal swipe to knock her down. But, with cats-eye reflexes and speed, Scarlett ducked down to avoid the swing, swept her legs around to knock Donnie down, grabbed his staff as they fell, and held it just a hair away from his throat. "Nice," Raph said under his breathe, a smile stuck on his face as all this went down.

**Leo:** Leo stood still, his swords ready. "Just gonna stand there?"

"You're welcome to move any time," he said.

"Alright, this should be fun." Scarlett shot towards Leo and he moved out of the way. Scarlett spun around to see Leo coming at her with his swords; in response she transformed into a fly, dodging his every swing. She flew behind him and turned back into a human. As she transformed though, Leo turned around and knocked her down; but Scarlett used this to her advantage, placing her hands on the ground and doing a kart-wheel and landing in a guard position. She growled, "Hey!" but Leo ignored her and came at her again. All in a few moments, she jumped up and turned into a monkey, grabbing a branch of the tree and pulled herself up, one of Leo's katanas was now stuck in the tree but before he could pull it out Scarlett swung above and around the tree, kicking Leo out of the way. She landed and turning back into a human with a smirk on her face.

"Wow," Raph said, his voice hidden among Mickey and Donnie's cheers for the shape-shifter. Scarlett grabbed Leo's other katana and they were at it again. After some sword fighting, Leo was holding his katana in front of Scarlett's face. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. "That was fun. Now could you move your sword?" Leo stepped back and put his swords back in one swift motion.

"Would you like to continue, Scarlett, or would you like to rest?" Splinter offered.

"I'll keep going, this is getting good."

"Raph, you're up," Leo said.

**Raph:** "Now, you can give up any time," Raph offered.

"Aw, how sweet of you. But I'll try to stick it out," she mocked.

"Yamme!"

Raph pulled out his sai and Scarlett stood her ground. Raph charged and Scarlett turned into a mosquito. Raph ran past her, even as he slowed down, and Scarlett landed on his head. "Where'd you go?!" Raph asked, clearly irritated. Scarlett took that as her cue to start biting him, several times. Raph began groaning, "Ow! Hey!" and swatting (missing every time). Just before Scarlett bit him again, she had an idea. she flew to the side of his head and turned into a human. She landed on one foot, her hands behind her back and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. He froze in place and Scarlet swept under his legs, knocking him down and his sai slid across the room.

Scarlett looked down at Raph with a victorious smile, "I win."

"O-Only because you cheated again!"

"Whatever," she said, offering him a hand to get up.

Splinter called it a night and everyone departed. "I need to go check on the Kraang," Scarlett said, "I'll be back."

"And I should head home," April said.

"B-bye April!" Donnie said.

"See ya Scarlett," Raph said as he walked over to the pinball machine. As Scarlett and April left and the Turtles others got absorbed in whatever, Mickey walked over to Raph with a sly smile on his face.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of somet- Ugh!" Raph groaned as he lost. "Fine, what is it?"

"I saw."

"Saw what?"

"You and Scarlett while you guys sparred, duh."

Raph blushed a bit, "N-Nothing happened."

"Come on Raph, I saw. And you liked it."

"I didn't like anything! Because nothing! Happened!"

"Whatever you say, Raph."

Raph growled, "Forget it," and he stormed to his room. After he slammed the door, he began making a mess, throwing things, flipping things over, "What is Mikey talking about?! I don't like Scarlett!" he growled. When there was nothing left to destroy, he stood in the middle of his room, panting. He growled and kicked the nearest object on the floor before flopping onto his bed.

"I don't like Scarlett," he said, knowing he was just lying to himself.

As he said this though, he heard Donnie say, "Hey, Scarlett! Can you help me with this?"

"Sure!" her angelic voice rang in his ears and a smile came across his face knowing she was back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was pretty uneventful, unless you were Raph and Scarlett.

Raph woke up and went straight to the kitchen, knowing it was almost time for breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table and Mikey was cooking, but Raph immediately noticed something, "Where's Scarlett?"

"She had to go check on the Kraang," Leo said.

"I never thought they'd be this high maintenance," Donnie said.

"Raph just worried because he li-OW!" Mickey didn't get to get his words out because Raph bonked him on the head.

"What's he talking about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing if he knows what's good for him," Raph grumbled as he sat down.

"Hey guys!" Scarlett said as she came in, causing Raph to jump in his seat.

"H-hey Scarlett. How were the Kraang?"

"Good, I guess. As good as inter-dimensional brain creatures can be," she laughed.

"Hehe yeah." The rest of breakfast was quick with the occasional awkward Raph comment; but overall he managed to keep his cool even though Scarlett was sitting right next to him. But Scarlett and Donnie were spouting a lot of science nonsense about mutagen that Raph couldn't make out (which made him slightly jealous of Donnie).

_How can I impress Scarlett?_ he thought to himself, _She;s so smart! How do I use that? I'm not smart; not like Donnie. __Maybe I_ _could ask him for help... No! I am not going to my brothers for dating advice! I just need to-_ "Dang it!" Raph said, hitting the pinball machine for probably the 800th time._  
_

"What's up with Raph?" Scarlett asked.

"He's just upset over his stupid pinball game."

"Pinball?"

"If you think that's stupid you should see Leo's stupid Space Hero's show."

"You watch Space Hero's?" Scarlett asked, "That show is so old. It's not that great either."

"Thank you, someone who makes sense around here."

"Space Hero's is a classic," Leo argued. "If you don't like it you can play pinball with Raph or something."

Scarlett looked up at Raph from her place on the couch, "What do ya say? Can I try?"

"S-sure," Raph said, moving over. She was so close, Raph wanted to close that small distance and-

"Yeah!" Scarlett said as she cleared several thousand points already. She was really good; she almost beat Raph's high score! That is until she heard Mikey coming in and throwing something straight at her. She turned around and got hit in the face with one of Mikey's infamous water-balloons.

"Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!"

"What the heck Mikey!"

"You've been pranked!"

Scarlett growled and turned her hand into a water-balloon. She threw and it hit Mikey square in the face. "Hey!"

"Nice one," Raph said.

"Thanks," as this was going on, the last ball of the game fell. "Dang it!" Scarlett said seeing she had lost.

"Hey it's OK, not everybody is as good at pinball as me," Raph teased.

"Really? You won't even admit that I almost beat you?"

"Yeah, almost. But you didn't."

"But I did beat you in sparring yesterday. And running over here."

"You cheated both times and you know it."

"Or maybe I'm just better than you."

"Fine, how about we settle this once and for all."

"How?"

"A race to TCRI."

"Sure, if you think you can beat me."

"I _know_ I can beat you." (There's nothing like a little competition to make Raph stop being nervous around Scarlett.)

"Then we'll go tonight, deal?"

"It's a date," Raph said, immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth. "N-Not a date-date but... See ya tonight."

"It's a date," Scarlett repeated Raph's words and headed back to her room to read or something..

"Yes!" Raph said under his breath.

As Scarlett closed the door to her room, she started fist-pumping into the air saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over. It was a date with Raph! _Kind of... It is! We both said it is... And I'm still going to kick his butt. Now what to wear?_

Scarlett may be a mutant, but she still had the same thoughts as other teenage girls going out on a date. She decided on something similar to her usual clothes, just a prettier top and she would do her hair or something later. "Good enough," she said before heading to Donnie's lab. He needed help with an experiment and she wanted to tell him that she and Raph were going on a date.

Raph could barely contain his excitement; he was going on a date with Scarlett! _What can I do to make it special?_ Once this thought hit him he was freaking out again. He couldn't expect a race to be enough, but it's not like he'd ever had much dating experience. Or what would they talk about? _Scarlett is so smart. I mean she hang out in Donnie's lab half the time! And understands what he's saying! I can't keep up with that intellect! Wait did I just use 'intellect'? Maybe I _can_ do this... I'll just look something up online._

Most of the results that came up said things along the line of 'it's not the topic, it's your response that makes the conversation intelligent.' Raph just stared at the screen, irritated. 'How to sound smarter,' he typed. This had more pleasing results like to read through a thesaurus or dictionary and some baloney about believing in yourself and your intelligence. _I guess there's not much else I can do. I still have to figure out what else we're going to do. __I think Donnie has a thesaurus. _


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a little longer than others...**

Raph quietly opened the door to Donnie's room, knowing his brother was still in his lab. _Good, now I just have to find his..._ Raph's face fell when he saw the large book shelf with too many books to count.

Raph scanned the bookshelf, but still couldn't find a thesaurus. "Come on!" He grunted and kicks the bookshelf. This caused the bookshelf to sway back and forth a bit, several books falling off before the shelf stopped moving. "Ugh."

He bent down and started to put the books back when he found it! "Finally!"

Raph put away the rest if the book and was about to leave when Donnie came in, "Raph? What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

"Then why is my bookshelf a mess?"

"What are you talking about it looks as nerdy as always."

"No, it used to be organized; and its not nerdy!"

"We'll while you fix that, I'm just gonna-"

"Raph you're not going anywhere until you tell me what you were doing in my room."

"Fine, I was getting this," he held out the thesaurus.

Then in clicked to Donnie, "You're trying to impress Scarlett, aren't you?"

"No!"

"The why are you guys going on a date tonight?"

"I-It's not a date," Raph lied.

"Well she seems to think so."

"How would you know anyway?"

"She told me." Raph turned red at this, "You know she and I are friends right?"

"Yeah but..."

"You know Raph if you wanted help impressing her you could've just asked me."

"Right because I'm going to ask you for dating advice? You can barely talk to April without freaking out."

"Yeah...but Scarlett's not April."

_No duh._ "Fine, can you please help me Donnie?" Raph said mockingly, but he was serious, he needed help.

"Sure," Donnie said. Even though Raph could be a pain, he still wanted to help his brother. "First let's start with some basic synonyms. What's another word for _fast_?"

"Quick."

"Ok, what else?"

"What else is there?"

Donnie didn't hesitate, "Brisk, rapid, agile-"

"Alright I get it. Give me another."

"_Good_."

"Great."

"Acceptable, excellent, superb, satisfactory-"

"OK genius, are you going to help me or not."

"Fine, _pretty._"

_Scarlett_ Raph thought immediately then realized how embarrassing it would've been if he said that out loud (which he almost did) "Really Donnie?"

"Yeah, if you want to compliment her you might as well use better words, right?"

"Ugh..Beautiful."

"Lovely, elegant, charming. _Fun._" Raph just shrugged, "Enjoyable, entertaining, amusing." They went at it for a while.

Raph would say he felt smarter, but then he'd be lying. So after they figured out the rest of Raph and Scarlett's date Raph wrote up a cheat sheet. It was almost time for their date and Raph was getting nervous.

As soon as Scarlett came outside the lair to meet Raph, his nerves melted away. Scarlett had curled her hair at the bottom and had several small braids around her head while letting the rest fall perfectly around her face. She even had a little bit of make-up on, _Not that she needs it, she's always_ "So pretty," Raph breathed. "Uh. You look..." he looked at his cheat sheet, "lovely, Scarlett."

"Thanks Raph. But flattery won't get you anywhere, I'm still gonna kick your butt."

"Really? Then we'll see about that. Ready?"

"Set," she answered.

"Go!" they shouted at the same time. At first Scarlett gave Raph the lead since she still wasn't sure how to get to TCRI from here. "What's the matter can't keep up?" Raph said as they reached the surface. In response Scarlett shot forward and reached the top of the nearest building in seconds.

"What was that?" she asked as Raph caught up.

"Oh yeah? You're still gonna lose," he said quickening his pace. As soon as Scarlett figured out where they were she ran at full speed. As they ran, they began to focus more on having fun than actually racing one another. They were flipping and jumping, bumping into each other jokingly, and yelling things like "Woohoo!" (Scarlett did most of the yelling but Raph had a few outbursts). In the moment they almost forgot they were racing until they saw TCRI.

Scarlett shot just ahead of Raph. As she turned around to mock Raph though, her foot caught on the side of a building and she began to fall.

"Scarlett!" Raph yelled, reaching out and grabbing her hand before she fell off the edge. He pulled her up and into his arms, her hands landing on his chest and they looked into each others eyes. Raph let go, embarrassed, "Y-You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks. You wanna just call it a draw?"

"Sure. You would have won anyway," Raph admitted.

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey!" She just stuck her tongue out at him jokingly.

"i guess we should head back then," Scarlett said, sad it was over.

"Right, or we could have something to eat."

"Like what? Last I checked we weren't on a rooftop restaurant."

"No, but I know a place." Scarlett just looked confused, "Come on." Just a few rooftops over Raph and Donnie set up a table with hot pizza gyoza with candles and a flower in a vase.

"Wow Raph. You really went all out."

"Thanks, I try."

"What is that?" she asked, looking at the food.

"Pizza Gyoza, try some it's..." he looked at his cheat sheet, "delectable."

She grabbed one and took a bite, "Wow, this is delicious. I'm starving after all that running."

"Same. You're really...agile."

"Uh, thanks...you too," she said wondering why he used 'agile.'

_It's working!_ The rest of the night pretty much went like that. They talked, Raph used his cheat sheet, they ate, and they finally went home. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Raph," Scarlett said as they came up to the lair.

"I'm glad, because I did too."

"Maybe we could do that again some time," Scarlett said suggestively.

"Uh s-sure."

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer," she leaned up and kissed Raph on the cheek. He froze as she turned and continued to the lair, not looking back as she held up a piece of paper and saying, "And you don't need a cheat sheet to impress me," then crumpling it up and tossing it at him. He just stood there, dumfounded. She actually liked him! But... he'd never had a girlfriend before... what was he supposed to do now?

Before he even got a chance to think Mikey poked his head around the corner and said, "I knew you liked her."

"Shut up I!...Yeah. Yeah I like her."

"Knew it! Hear that guys? Raph likes Scarlett!"

"Shut up Mikey!" the couple shouted in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey people! I'm not sure what else to do for this (yay writer's block) so if you have ideas for one-shot chapters/ fluff I'll probably do them. I already have one short, fluff idea that I'm working on but I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**

**Comment, PM, something, I'll see it and do its ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kraang activity had been low lately so the team went on patrol in groups. Tonight was Scarlett and Raph's turn. "Great," Leo said sarcastically.

"What?" Raph said.

"It's just patrol," Scarlett said.

"Yeah _patrol_. As in keeping an eye out on the city."

"And?"

"Last time you guys barely left the sewers and were making out all night."

Scarlett blushed and Raph scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, but nothing bad happened."

"Just actually patrol this time, OK?"

"Alright," Raph said.

"See ya guys," Scarlett said as they left. When they were far enough she added, "We're still gonna make out, right?"

"Oh yeah," He said, helping her out of the sewers.

"Good," she said, "Then let's go." They headed up the side of a building, ran a few blocks, and stopped.

"I think this is far enough," Raph said looking at Scarlett.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked getting closer to him.

"Oh I think you know," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't know you might have to show me," she said suggestively.

"I think I will," he leaned in. She leaned in. Their lips met. OK you know you know how people kiss. But that's the thing everyone knows how to kiss. It's easy and loving.

Raph had never been good with romance. When he was with Scarlett he wanted to be romantic but didn't know how. But as he and Scarlett kissed he didn't question what to do, he just did. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"I knew it!" Leo's voice shocked the couple out of each others arms. "I knew I couldn't trust you guys to patrol on your own."

"Then why'd you let us go?" Scarlett asked.

"I thought I'd give you a second chance, but you blew it. Just go back home and I'll finish patrol."

"Fine." They left, found another spot and made out again.


End file.
